wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
After Dark
comic. pages will be sporadically posted and of inconsistent quality because i have no idea what im doing, will try to do this once a week post-apocalyptic fantasy Drawn, written by, and belongs to Soi ---- A story about a MudWing trying to do right by the world. Chapter 1 Afterdarkpg1.jpg|1-1 Afterdarkpg2.jpg|1-2 Afterdarkpg3.jpg|1-3 Afterdarkpg4.jpg|1-4 Afterdarkpg5.jpg|1-5 Afterdarkpg6.jpg|1-6 Chapter 2 Afterdarkpg7.jpg|2-1 Afterdarkpg8.jpg|2-2 Afterdarkpg9.jpg|2-3 Afterdarkpg10.jpg|2-4 |-|Setting Notes = These are mostly for my sake these are just rough ideas, some of them may be discarded as I write some important stuff in here though, if spoilers are a big deal to you you probably shouldn't read this |-|Geography= *Most of the world is lifeless and level earth, the towers of ruined kingdoms poking out from beneath the dust. Myth tells that a war between gods flattened the mountains and scorched the seas, that they drew almost every ounce of power, of life from the land in their conflict *The weather seems almost spiteful towards dragonkind, and tends towards extremes. A widespread superstition is that the endling storm-spirits are eternally angry at what has befallen the world, and will swat down any dragon who dares to fly. **In order to stop the youth from angering the sky, most dragons have their wings amputated at hatching. It takes a long time to travel between towns, and travellers usually have to carry a lot of supplies in order to make it, so banditry is back in fashion *Jade Mountain still stands. There is snow at its peak, dark red snow. It is said that a god fell upon and was impaled by the mountain when the bomb went off. Wildlife goes out of its way to avoid the mountain, perhaps sensing that it is a dark and unkindly place **It was the site where the Animus Bomb was built and set off *There are a few settlements here and there, the largest of them Peacemade, the Midlands, and the underground towns of the Drought Forest. They are usually established around sites of ancient magic, abandoned fortresses, etc - a settlement without some way to protect itself isn’t long for the world. *Peacemade exists in a place once called the Sky Kingdom. It was named for the sorcerer Peacemaker, whose gargantuan bones form the city’s foundations. Peacemaker died thousands of years before the Bomb, but his remains now provide shelter for the largest remaining population of dragons **The main section of the city lies within the ribcage - it is thought that the latent spirit within the bones repels ghosts. Ergo, the walls are built thick enough to brave any mortal assault. ***A few districts exist outside the wall but within the ribcage, still technically part of Peacemade, who argue that there are no armies nor hostile foreign powers left in the world, and thus no reason for walls. **Peacemade has a culture of military service, and spends lavishly on defense **The city was built soon after the Bomb, by nomads who sought safety in a deathly world. They slept within Peacemaker’s skull, and found that no evil creatures had accosted them in the night. **The spine has been hollowed out, and the tunnel is a den for illicit activities. It is also the only way to access Peacemaker’s skull, which houses an impossibly vivid forest, of strong oaks and the last strawberry bushes in the world. Permission from the lordly houses of Peacemade is required to visit it, which they do not give lightly *The Droughtforest is home to vampire rainwings, spooky **The surface is mostly ghostly, dead trees, empty channels that may have once been rivers, and dry dirt. agriculture, hunting and gathering are all nigh-impossible **Vampires are somewhat sensitive to sunlight - especially their eyes. So they live underground **There were vast mausoleums carved out within the earth by previous civilizations, believed to be worshippers of Ekphor. Their mystical methods of preservation kept even the blood within the corpses intact. **These twisting tomb-scapes were modified for housing and storage, with many ancient works of architecture being torn down. There is a central, dome-like structure, kilometres-wide - which now forms the capital of the vampires’ ragged kingdom. The god Ekphor once went there himself to speak to his followers, and his lingering presence forces undead and cursed beings to stay clear. ***The further from this central chamber, the less effective this presence is. There are frequently expeditions to push deeper into the complex and claim more resources. Tools, maps, most importantly, untainted bodies that can be used to feed the populace. **Trade with Peacemade is a recent development (last few decades). Some citizens volunteer to have their corpses exsanguinated after death, and the blood sold to vampires. |-|= Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comic) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Soi-ke)